The invention relates to a device and method for shortening a loaded, star-crimped shotgun shell while still loaded and prior to firing it.
Shotgun shell lengths are customarily specified as the length after firing. All present day shotguns are designed for use with two and three-quarter inch (23/4") or three inch (3") shells, due to the fact that the shotgun shell manufactures decided to adopt these lengths as standard after World War II. Thus, the shorter, standard shotgun shell, two and nine-sixteenth inch (2 9/16"), of yesteryears has become almost nonexistent. However, there are still many shotguns in use which are chambered for the shorter two and nine-sixteenth inch (2 9/16") shells.
When loaded, both the two and three-quarter (23/4") and the two and nine-sixteenth (2 9/16") shells are just about the same length, two and three-eighth inch (23/8"), and this has led sportsmen to make the mistake of firing the longer shells in guns with shorter chambers. Usually, this does not represent a danger for the shooter, but the life of the shotgun is diminished due to the higher chamber pressures produced by the powder while trying to push the load through a less than standard diameter. This reduced shell diameter is caused by the extra length at the end of the shell distending onto the cone of force, which is located between the chamber and the bore of the barrel.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a simple, easily operable device for shortening a loaded shotshell to suit a chamber shorter than that suited for the length of the fired shell. Thus, the device produces a cut inside the edge of the crimp of loaded shotgun shells, turning the portion of the cartridge, usually called star-crimp, into the equivalent of the cardboard wad that was used in the old two and nine-sixteenth inch (2 9/16") shells for containing the lead shot. On firing a cut shotshell, the portion called star-crimp leaves the shotgun ahead of the lead shot, just as the old cardboard wad used to do. The shell is automatically shortened upon firing and excessive chamber pressures are avoided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that can be adjusted to cut loaded shotgun shells of different gauges in the same, simple manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to trim off the jagged front edge of already fired, star-crimped shotshells intended for reloading.